nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Power Rangers characters 3
“List of Power Rangers characters 3” This is a list of characters from the Power Rangers for both Rangers and supporting characters. (As well as Minor characters) You could return to the Episode List here: List of Power Rangers episodes Channels Nickelodeon / Nick Site (February 7 2011 - TBA 2012) NickToons / NickToons Site (February 9 2011-TBA 2012) Power Rangers Samurai (Note: This Series is the start of Season 19) Samurai Rangers Characters "Power of Samurai" Episodes: 701 to 745 List of Power Rangers episodes Samurai Wikia Power Rangers Samurai Summary: A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient Samurai Symbols of Power which give them control over the elements of Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, and Earth. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious Warrior bent on destruction. Red Samurai Ranger Red Samurai Ranger Story Summary: Like his Zord, the lion, Jayden is a ferocious leader. He is a man of few words, but when he speaks, every breath counts. He is kind and caring but knows how to be firm when the time comes. He also has a secret that he must keep from all the other Rangers. Blue Samurai Ranger Blue Samurai Ranger Story Summary: Kevin is a disciplined master swordsman and a professional swimmer. His strict but wise father trained him from birth in the ways of the Samurai. He's often the cause of comic relief in the group, but when it comes time to get a job done, you want this warrior on your team. Pink Samurai Ranger Pink Samurai Ranger Story Summary: Mia is a confident, sensitive big sister to the Power Rangers. She is so eager to give that sometimes her own needs get overlooked. She considers herself to be a great cook, but you'd have a hard time finding another Ranger who agreed. One thing they can agree on is that Mia is a crucial part of their monster-fighting family. Yellow Samurai Ranger Yellow Samurai Ranger Story Summary: Emily is a sweet, innocent country girl who was never supposed to be a Power Ranger. It was her sister who was destined for the squad, but an illness forced Emily to take her place. Although she is a bit of a fish out of water, the passion of the team and the bustle of the city inspires Emily to train hard and make her sister proud. Green Samurai Ranger Green Samurai Ranger Story Summary: Mike isn't a troublemaker, but he is a bit of a rebel. He loves video games and hanging out with his friends. And although he is a very talented Ranger, this free spirit's wild, goofy sense of humor doesn't always line up with the ways of the Samurai. But this shouldn't stop him from giving his all to every battle. Gold Samurai Ranger Gold Samurai Ranger Story Summary: Antonio is the Gold Samurai Ranger, also known as the Samurai of Light. Though a fish seller, he is the tech wizard of the group. A childhood friend of Jayden by receiving the Octozord from him and making a promise to aid him as a samurai. Antonio made his own morpher and is ready to annihilate some Nighlocks! Also this tech-savvy samurai might be a newcomer to the group, but his grasp on gadgets makes him the perfect fit for the team. The Gold Ranger's eager optimism and techie tricks have made him an invaluable member of the squad and a friend to all. Scarlet Samurai Ranger Scarlet Samurai Ranger Story Summary: Lauren Shiba is the older sister of Jayden Shiba in Power Rangers Super Samurai. She is the true 18th head of the Shiba Clan. (Kimberley Crossman had play in the last 5 Episodes) '"Samurai Allies"' *'Mentor Ji' The Rangers' sensei who helps them in their samurai training and provides the team with information on their enemies. He raised Jayden from a young age and trained him to take arms as the Red Samurai Ranger. Like the rangers, he can use symbol power to perform various tasks. Portrayed by Rene Naufahu. *'Farcus "Bulk" Bulkmier Bulk', a supporting character from the early years of the franchise, is once again portrayed by Paul Schrier. In his latest misadventure, Bulk becomes inspired by the newest Ranger team to appear and becomes determined to shape Spike, the son of his best friend Skull, into a great Samurai. Unfortunately for Spike, Bulk often deludes himself about his own abilities. *'Spike Skullovitch' Spike, portrayed by Felix Ryan, is the son of Bulk's old friend Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch. He attempts to become a Samurai with Bulk's misguided help, often with failed results. He also has a crush on the Pink Samurai Ranger. *'Serena' Serena is Emily's older sister, who was originally meant to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger. When Serena became ill the Ape Foldingzord was given to Emily, along with the powers. Portrayed by Jacinda Stevens. *'Kevin's father' Kevin's father was Kevin's strict swimming coach. He supported his son towards his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer. However, he was actually training his son to become the Blue Samurai Ranger, and subsequently gave Kevin the Dragon Foldingzord. *'Jayden's father' The previous Red Ranger before Jayden. In his last few moments he able to seal Master Xandred away but the seal had not been perfected so it wasn't permanent. He gave Jayden the Lion Folding Zord. Portrayed by Steven A. Davis. *'Daisuke' Daisuke is the elder Guardian of the Tengen Gate where the first Samurai Rangers battled the Nighlok army. Portrayed by Grant McFarland. *'Scott Truman/RPM Ranger' Red Scott is the leader of the RPM Power Rangers serving as Ranger Operator Series Red, alternatively known as Ranger Red. He comes from an alternate dimension where a sentient AI named Venjix took over his world and laid waste to it, leaving only the domed city of Corinth as the last hope for humanity. He crossed over to the dimension of the Samurai Rangers chasing after Professor Cog. He is voiced by Tobias Reiss. *'Cody' A guardian of the first Samurai Zord: The Bull Zord. He later aids the Rangers by developing The Bullzooka. Portrayed by Brooks Anderson *'Cody's father' The family guardian of the first Samurai. He was reluctant to release the Bullzord as he feared it was uncontrollable. Portrayed by Aaron Ward. *'Terrence "Terry" Watanabe' Mia's Younger Brother. Portrayed by Jaever Santos. Power Rangers Megaforce characters (This is the list of appearances & characters of Power Rangers for Season 20) Megaforce Rangers Character Episodes 746 To 767 Red Megaforce Ranger 100px Red Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: Troy Burrows is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and you're in for a fierce fight with his Dragon Zord! Blue Megaforce Ranger 100px Blue Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: Noah Carver may be a tech geek, but his wits make a fierce weapon against Earth's alien invaders. What he lacks in physical coordination he more than makes up for in brainpower, and with his more socially savvy best friend Jake at his side, these two make the perfect team. Sure, Noah may prefer studying up on the supernatural to engaging in battle, but the Blue Ranger's fearsome Shark Zord is no sci-fi fable. Pink Megaforce Ranger 100px Pink Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: Emma Goodall is totally in tune with nature, and always on the lookout to protect the environment. So when aliens start attacking her home planet, she takes it VERY personally. She may be sweet, but underestimate this BMX biking chick and you'll find yourself at the mercy of the Pink Ranger's Phoenix Zord! Black Megaforce Ranger 100px Black Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: Jake Holling is out-going, optimistic, fun-loving, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. He loves being the Black Ranger and saving the world with the help of his Snake Zord, but sometimes he wishes he could make his superhero identity public. His one weak spot is his huge crush on the Yellow Ranger, but he's determined to make her fall for him one day! Yellow Megaforce Ranger 100px Yellow Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: Gia Moran is labeled as 'Miss Perfect', and it's hard to argue that it's the truth. Pretty, personable, and a powerful martial arts fighter, Gia is as intelligent as she is confident. She's been best friends with Emma since they were little, and that's not going to stop just because they're in different social cliques now. The Yellow Ranger's constant success can be frustrating to her teammates, but she and her Tiger Zord are dependable to the end! Robo Knight 100px Robo Knight Story Summary: Robo Knight is one of the earliest creations of Gosei, along with the Megaforce Zords. Robo Knight was originally meant to be the protector of Earth, built centuries ago by Gosei with powerful weaponry, sharp reflexes, the fearlessness of a lion and an unwaivering commitment to his mission to protect the environment. However, Robo Knight became dormant, and he did not awaken until the 21st century, when the planet itself somehow willed him to awake and fight the Warstar Army. When Robo Knight finally awoke, his primary directives put him in direct confrontation with the Warstar, but centuries of deactivation took a great toll on his advanced Artificial Intelligence: such as memory loss, acting cold, aloof and distant towards the rangers and Gosei. Furthermore, the advanced technology used for programming Robo Knight's A.I. make nigh-impossible a mere reset to his earlier directives and memories: as such Gosei himself. Gosei suggested to have Robo Knight's memories restored by having the rangers gain his trust and win his alliance. Self Sacrifice Sometime before the Armada arrived, Vrak disabled the Rangers and Robo Knight's Morpher during a battle. The Messenger then arrived to the scene to finish the Rangers off. However Robo Knight's morpher wasn't as badly damaged as the other Morphers, so it was still functional. When the Messenger fired his elemental attack against the Power Rangers, Robo Knight jumped in the way and fired his elemental attack as well, overpowering the Messenger. Then Robo Knight transferred the last of his power to the Morphers and gave his morpher to Troy. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground, seemingly meeting his end. When the Rangers returned to where he collapsed they noticed drag marks and assumed he dragged himself off to an unknown location. During the invasion, Troy runs off to search for him. '"Megaforce Allies"' *Gosei *Tensou *Ernie *Mr. Burley Power Rangers Super Megaforce characters (This is the list of appearances & characters of Power Rangers for Season 21) Super Megaforce Rangers Character Episodes 768 To ??? Red Super Megaforce Ranger Red Super Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: "Same As Megaforce" (Look Above at Power Rangers Megaforce) Blue Super Megaforce Ranger Blue Super Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: "Same As Megaforce" (Look Above at Power Rangers Megaforce) Pink Super Megaforce Ranger Pink Super Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: "Same As Megaforce" (Look Above at Power Rangers Megaforce) Green Super Megaforce Ranger Green Super Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: "Same As Megaforce" (Look Above at Power Rangers Megaforce) Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: "Same As Megaforce" (Look Above at Power Rangers Megaforce) Silver Super Megaforce Ranger Silver Super Megaforce Ranger Story Summary: "Coming Soon" '"Super Megaforce Allies"' 100px Robo Knight Story Summary: "Same As Megaforce" (Look Above at Power Rangers Megaforce) *Gosei *Tensou *Ernie *Mr. Burley *'All Pasts Rangers' -- (All Season Rangers from S# 1 to 17 & 19) "More Coming Soon" Legends |Tommy Oliver |Jason David Frank |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|Blue Space Ranger |T.J. Johnson |Selwyn Ward |- |width="20" style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Space Ranger |Cassie Chan |Patricia Ja Lee |- |width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Red Galaxy Ranger |Leo Corbett |Danny Slavin |- |width="20" style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Green Galaxy Ranger |Damon Henderson |Reggie Rolle |- |width="20" style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Galaxy Ranger (II) |Karone |Melody Perkins |- |width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Red Lightspeed Ranger |Carter Grayson |Sean Cw Johnson |- |width="20" style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Lightspeed Ranger |Dana Mitchell |Alison MacInnis |- |width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Red Time Force Ranger |Wesley Collins |Jason Faunt |- |width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Jungle Fury Red Ranger |Casey Rhodes |Jason Smith |- |width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Red Samurai Ranger |Jayden Shiba |Alex Heartman |- |width="20" style="background-color:green;color:white;"|Green Samurai Ranger |Mike |Hector David, Jr. |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|Yellow Samurai Ranger |Emily |Brittany Pirtle |} Power Rangers Dino Charge characters (This is the list of appearances & characters of Power Rangers for Season 22) Dino Charge Rangers Character Episodes ??? To ??? Red Dino Charge Ranger Red Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Red Ranger is the 18 year-old leader of the Rangers. He’s curious, energetic, charming, and gregarious; a free-spirit who full embraces the idea that life is an adventure. While childlike at times, Tyler has the ability to switch on his serious side and his role as the Leader is unquestionable. Black Dino Charge Ranger Black Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Black Ranger is a cool and laid-back 18 year-old. He wears the right clothes, listens to popular music. He’s very handsome and receives a lot of attention from the girls. He gets around by riding a skateboard, while sporting a hoodie and ear buds. He spends his free time diddling on a guitar. Chase is very forgetful and is always late, stopping to flirt with girls, or responding to texts. Blue Dino Charge Ranger Blue Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Blue Ranger (The Caveman) 100,000 years ago, Koda lived in jungle cave with his tribe. Today, his caveman ways make him a fish-out-of-water, leading to some wonderful comedy. He eats with his fingers, doesn’t like to wear shoes, and sees no benefits in combing his hair. He isn’t the smartest Ranger, but he’s got a heart of gold, is fiercely loyal, and is as strong as an ox. His survival instincts are sharper than any other Ranger. Green Dino Charge Ranger Green Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Green Ranger (Matt’s younger brother). He’s quiet, confident, and disciplined. At only 18 to look 16 years-old, he’s a bit smaller than the other Rangers, but just as fierce. Riley grey up on a ranch, but didn’t fit in. Riley practiced his sword skills. Fencing is just one of the unique things about Riley, he doesn’t like to get dirty, he’s picky about what he eats, and he’s a whiz at logic games, like chess, checkers, and Rubik’s cube. Pink Dino Charge Ranger Pink Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Pink Ranger is the rough-n-tumble 18 year-old tomboy who loves to get into the dirt. She’s strong-willed, stubborn, and direct, which makes dating a challenge…for the boy. She is clumsy and disinterested in all things that don’t involve dinosaurs or being a Ranger. Other Dino Charge Rangers "This Rangers Teams Might Come Later in the Series with the others 5 Energem" (Note: There 1 mystery Energem out there & it could be a 11 Rangers since it in the Japan Verison. If not, It won't be added...) Gold Dino Charge Ranger Gold Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Ivan (aka Sir Ivan of Zandar) is a very gentle, kind soul who values honesty and loyalty above all else. He wields his magnificent sword with legendary skill and doesn't hesitate to use it for a noble cause. He's also an ace with a bow and arrow. Ivan behaves with great finesse and chivalry. He speaks with a British accent, and uses odd, antique phrases, continually clashing with today's culture. Other Story: Gold Ranger (The Knight) 900 years ago, Ivan was a valiant, 18-year old knight. He’s a very gentle, kind soul who values honesty and loyalty above all else. He wields his magnificent sword with legendary skill and doesn’t hesitate to use it for noble cause. He’s always an ace with a bow and arrow. Ivan behaves with great finesse and chivalry. He speaks with a BRITISH ACCENT, and uses odd, antique phrases, continually clashing with today’s culture. Purple Dino Charge Ranger Purple Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Purple Dino Charge Ranger#1: Albert Smith is the original Dino Charge Purple Ranger. He is a self-proclaimed adventurer and Bigfoot hunter who operates in New Zealand. He is prone to telling exaggerated stories of his adventures, and operating a tour business in the woods. He was chosen by the Purple Energem after saving a little girl who had become lost on a mountain during a snow storm. Following the fight against Iceage and Stingrage, Albert Smith retires from the Dino Charge Ranger business with Keeper's help. Purple Dino Charge Ranger#2: "Coming Soon" Aqua Dino Charge Ranger Aqua Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: "Coming Soon" Silver Dino Charge Ranger Silver Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: "Coming Soon" Gray Dino Charge Ranger Graphite Dino Charge Ranger Story Summary: Graphite (Gray) Ranger (Sir Ivan’s Futere Royal Family Prince). Prince Phillip III is the crown prince of Zandar and the descendant of Prince Colin. After being saved by Sir Ivan, he is offered the Gold Energem as it is his royal birthright, but he instead entrusts it to Sir Ivan, as it chose him first. This leads Phillip on his own quest to become a Power Ranger as well in order to honor his ancestor's memory. He finds the Graphite Energem and tries to perform acts of charity to get it to choose him, but it doesn't work. Once he rescues Chase's sister, the Energem reacts to his selfless act of heroism and chooses him to become the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger. As the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Prince Phillip III commands the Pachy Zord. '"Dino Charge Allies"' * Richard Simpson as Keeper Keeper is a dinosauroid alien who is the original finder of the ten Energems who crash landed on Earth 65,000,000 years ago while being pursued by Sledge. Having given Fury the case with an overloaded crystal in it, Keeper encountered a Tyrannosaurus and had it round up the best of each species. Once the Tyrannosaurus did that job, Keeper entrusted the Energems to the Tyrannosaurus and the other assembled dinosaurs for safekeeping. However, Keeper's gambit with the bomb resulted with Sledge's collection of asteroids being released and causing extinction of the dinosaurs. After a short battle with Fury, Keeper resigns himself to his fate and is caught in the aftershock of dirt and dust. But Keeper survived and eventually by present time, he later meets Kendall Morgan. Keeper currently resides in a lab underneath the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum where Kendall and the Dino Charge Rangers are helping him recover the remaining five Energems before Sledge gets to them. Besides warning Sledge that the Energems' powers would destroy him during his first fight with the Rangers, Keeper has often offered his wisdom to the Rangers to help them through their different problems. * Claire Blackwelder as Kendall Morgan Kendall Morgan is a serious-minded, 26-year-old scientist who is the manager of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the head of its paleontology digging group, and ally to the Rangers. Prior to the series, Kendall met Keeper and helped him find the Energems, establishing an underground lab beneath the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum that serves as the Dino Charge Power Rangers' base. She is the one who built the Dino Chargers and the Power Rangers' various gadgets and weapons. During the attempt to retrieve the Purple Energem back from Sledge, it bonds with her, making her the new Dino Charge Purple Ranger, giving her command of the Plesio Zord. (Now Part of the Dino Charge Casts List Above as well) * Arthur Ranford as Albert Smith Albert Smith is the original Dino Charge Purple Ranger. He is a self-proclaimed adventurer and Bigfoot hunter who operates in New Zealand. Following the fight against Iceage and Stingrage, Albert Smith retires from the Dino Charge Ranger business with Keeper's help. "More Coming Soon 2015 & 2016" Characters Pages Characters List 1 (1993-2002): List of Power Rangers characters Characters List 2 (2002-2009): List of Power Rangers characters 2 American External links *'Saban's Power Rangers:'Main Page * Tv.com Page: Power Rangers Main Page For Power Rangers Samurai: * IMDb Page: "Power Rangers Samurai" For Power Rangers Angel Force: * IMDb Page: "IMDb Page for "Power Rangers Angel Force" is coming late September 2011. Japan External links *Super Sentai Page: Japan's Verison Power Rangers *Super Sentai Time Capsule: Japan's Power Rangers Time Capsule Page made by (This page is made by: User:ICarlyFan2009) No Change Is Needed for this page & it been save by this editor. Category:Characters